Yuno Gasai vs. Sachiko Shinozaki
Yuno Gasai vs. Sachiko Shinozaki is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Yuno Gasai from Future Diary/Mirai Nikki and Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party. WARNING: This battle features the deaths of young ghost children in a brutal and unrelenting manner. If you cannot handle such things, do not read this battle. Description Happy Halloween! In a duel between innocent-looking girls who will murder anyone for another, who will be soaked in the other's blood? Interlude (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjPAWbk5jKc) Sp00py Kyoko: Halloween - it is a time of absolute horror and terror *Crunch*. The weak human mind finds many different things to be scary, like the dark, spiders, the unknown, blood, abandoned places, or even cute little animal robots at a pizza place! Creppy Excalibur: But one thing everyone, save for me of course finds horrifying are killers. And not just regular, generic killers. FOOL! This time, we are talking about horrifying murderers who will brutally kill you in any way possible, all to get the attention of someone else. Gilgamesh: Among these mongrels are-'' Sp00py Kyoko: Gilgamesh! Get your *crunch* costume on! It's a Halloween episode, and Wiz and Boomstick said we could do this one by ourselves! ''Illuminati Gilgamesh: ...If you insist... mongrel... but as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, among these mongrels are Yuno Gasai, the iconic yandere from Future Diary-'' '''Creppy Excalibur: FOOL! And Sachiko Shinozaki, the spirit of Heavenly Host Elementary.' Sp00py Kyoko: I'm Sp00py Kyoko, he's Creppy Excalibur, and he's Illuminati Gilgamesh! Illuminati Gilgamesh: And it is our duty to, through careful examination and a simple process of simulation, determine who would win in a duel to the death. Yuno Gasai Sp00py Kyoko: Originally just a young girl living in Japan, Yuno Gasai was raised *crunch* by her mother to be perfect in every way. But hey, unless I'm seein' a Soul Gem on this girl, I'm not seein' perfection. Creppy Excalibur: That's what people consider "perfect" these days? FOOL! See, one day Yuno's parents were being rather abusive to her, and in a fit of retaliation she killed them both. Not believing she had a future anymore, Yuno decided she needed to have something to cling to, a glimmer of hope in her now-bleak future. Illuminati Gilgamesh: So this mongrel became the textbook definition of the yandere - she developed an obsession with another mongrel named Yukitero Amano, who made things even worse when he joked that he would marry her. Just letting you out there know, Yuno didn't think it was a joke. Sp00py Kyoko: After a good while of Yuno stalking this guy, *crunch* the two of them got dragged into some weird survival game with a twist. It was a fight to the death involving Yuno, Yuki, and ten other people. Through the use of some weird stuff called Future Diaries, combatants could predict and even change their futures. Creppy Excalibur: A Future Diary displays predictions for future events, and the users can act on these predictions or not. If one is to go against a prediction, the diary will change itself to reflect that. Similarly, it has the ability to predict one's death. If a user follows a string of events leading to one's death, the Future Diary will read "DEAD END". One can change this fate, but it is very difficult to do. Illuminati Gilgamesh: In addition to the Future Diary, Yuno uses a variety of tools and weapons during her game of survival. She carries around a pair of binoculars for stalking Yuki, but she's also a rather skilled weapons user. Sp00py Kyoko: *Crunch* Fans consider her hatchet to be her signature weapon, even though she only ever used it, like, once. She can kill fully grown men with single strikes from the weapon, though. She also uses kitchen knives, utility knives, a sledgehammer, revolvers, a combat knife, flashbang grenades, a machete, a crossbow, a machine gun, a semi-automatic pistol, a katana, and a taser! Huh, kinda reminds me of the time-traveling chick. Creppy Excalibur: Even though she's a lot like a normal girl, Yuno is a vicious and brutal killer. She will employ any tactics she needs to kill, and will hesitate to kill no one unless it is Yuki. Gilgamesh: She can decapitate people with swipes of her knife, cut men in half with her katana, dig a giant hole in the span of a single night without getting tired, and she can even outrun explosions. She's also agile enough to dodge point-blank sword-swings easily, deflect barrages of throwing knives, and she has the skill to shoot a gun out of someone's hands and she's even speculated to be able to use regular pencils as deadly throwing weapons! Not bad for a mongrel. Sp00py Kyoko: Also worth noting *crunch* is that Yuno is a tactical genius. She used her Future Diary and Yuki's to escape a school she had been trapped in, she recognized that a tomato had been poisoned before she was about to eat it, and she's even outsmarted characters who were supposedly smarter than her. Hey, not so bad for someone who's, you know, insane. Creppy Excalibur: Her tactical genius and her killing techniques allowed her to win the game... but at what cost, you may ask? FOOL! Need I remind you that another person who was in this game was Yuki, the man she was oh-so in love with? Gilgamesh: With everyone else dead, Yuno was able to acquire the new title of God of Space and Time. Which is a little upsetting... a MONGREL attaining the title of GOD... but this didn't exactly play into her favor as she attempted to reset the events of the survival game, only for her to die instead of Yuki. This girl just cannot catch a break, can she? Sp00py Kyoko: Powerful as Yuno may be, she's not without her faults. She lacks any real armor, so something that would kill a regular human would likely kill her. In a fast-paced combat situation, the Future Diary is something that would be almost completely useless to her. Also, since the Future Diary is connected to her own life force, if that is to be broken, she dies. Hey... kinda like a Soul Gem. Oh, and she's *crunch* insane, but it's not like that needed mentioning. Creppy Excalibur: But still, Yuno Gasai is known as the queen of Yanderes for a reason. *sips tea* Yuno: I'm selfish, I know. But to keep you only mine, I will do everything I needed to do. Even if it's illegal. Sachiko Shinozaki Sp00py Kyoko: Heavenly Host Elementary School - *crunch* It's a fucking nightmare, alright? Creppy Excalibur: The woman Yoshie Shinozaki was working at the school, when the principal decided to be a FOOL! Illuminati Gilgamesh: See, this mongrel of a principal attempted to commit some... unethical sexual acts toward Yoshie, but she resisted his advances... and as a result, he pushed her down the stairs, snapping her neck and killing her. Sp00py Kyoko: Wanna take a guess who was watching as all this *crunch* went down? None other than that poor girl Sachiko Shinozaki! To make sure there would be no witnesses, that asshole of a principal strangled her over the corpse of her mother. Creppy Excalibur: FOOL! See, this principal then said that Yoshie's death was an accident, and he buried Sachiko's body in the basement beneath the school. But Sachiko wouldn't be satisfied with death just yet, and decided to haunt the school as a spirit. Illuminati Gilgamesh: Afraid that Sachiko may speak out against him, the mongrel cut out Sachiko's tongue in order to prevent her from saying anything. And this is what started Sachiko's streak as a heartless killer. Sp00py Kyoko: To please her dead mother, Sachiko would use the principal's son to take students at the school to the basement, where she would murder the children *crunch* in brutal and heartless ways. However, the more she did this, the more she enjoyed it. Creppy Excalibur: Fool! She even started doing this at her own leisure and simply because it was something she enjoyed doing, not even caring about pleasing her mother anymore. Illuminati Gilgamesh: But the more students died, the more outsiders would catch on. One day, following the murders of three other students, she pretended to be a student who died while framing the man who helped her take students to the basement. For a mongrel, not a bad tactic. Sp00py Kyoko: Sachiko uses a decent variety of tactics to kill her opponents. She most commonly *crunch* uses a pair of scissors, which she has used to gouge out students' eyes, cut off their entire upper jaw, and even disembowel her victims! Creppy Excalibur: Being a spirit, Sachiko also has several other abilities usually associated with ghosts. She is capable of teleportation, invisibility, illusion casting, and even a minor degree of hypnosis. Illuminati Gilgamesh: In addition to this, Sachiko can also alter her body to look like other people. The exact restrictions of this ability are unknown, but it is generally agreed that she can only transform into those mongrels which she has seen before. Sp00py Kyoko: Sachiko can also manipulate the inner workings of Heavenly Host Elementary *crunch* to her will! She can close doors on their own, light fires, and lay all sorts of Schmuck Bait all around the school to trap anyone who opposes her! Creppy Excalibur: FOOL! She also likes to psych out her opponents by laying out the carnage of her previous victims all around the school. Sometimes she will even showcase the deaths of the many victims, forcing other captives of the school to watch those deaths over and over. Illuminati Gilgamesh: But among one of her strongest abilities is her ability to force the dead to do her bidding. There are many different spirits around the school who kill their victims, sometimes in just as brutal of ways as Sachiko herself. Some of these include throwing someone against a wall so hard that his/her body explodes in a mess of blood and entrails, forcing someone to eat someone else alive, or burying someone alive. Supposedly, there are many other killing methods. Sp00py Kyoko: She also has other abilities, such as healing herself, instilling fear, concentrating evil into physical attacks, poisoning opponents with nothing but a foul odor, knocking her opponents out, and even enhancing her own defense! Creppy Excalibur: But Sachiko's most powerful ability is something known as the Darkening, which removes all hope from a victim and causes them to act on their emotions, sometimes acting in violent and generally out-of-character ways. Some can resist this, but upon recovering from the Darkening, victims will have no memory of what happened while under the influence. Illuminati Gilgamesh: Finally, Sachiko can open portals to and from the physical realm. But once trapped in Heavenly Host, she never allows her victims to escape. That is, unless Sachiko is to be purified by giving her tongue back, or by defeating her spirit. But that's assuming that such mongrels don't die either from the countless spirits, the Darkening, starvation, insanity leading to suicide, or Sachiko herself! Sp00py Kyoko: However, Sachiko herself does have weaknesses. *Crunch* She has very little experience in actual combat, instead relying on everything else in the school to kill her victims. While crafty, her smarts are also more related to her knowledge of the school than on her actual battle smarts. Finally, she has a soft spot for her mother, so anything regarding Yoshie can have a bad effect on how she fights. Creppy Excalibur: But she still is easily one of the spookiest characters around. FOOL! Sachiko: W h o d o y o u t h i n k y o u ' r e t a l k i n g t o , l i t t l e g i r l ? ! I ' l l w r i n g y o u r d a m n e d n e c k j u s t t o w a t c h y o u s q u i r m ! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Heavenly Host Elementary, interior Our protagonist opened her eyes, her vision being blurry during the half-second it takes for one to fully wake up. When she gained focus, all she could see surrounding her was an ever-so-faintly lit hallway. Candles were lit all around, giving the place the slightest bit of illumination. "Wh-wha?!" Our protagonist cried out, confused as to where she was - and as much as she hated to admit it, she was the slightest bit afraid as well. She stood up onto her feet, and the weight of her body shifted the old boards that made up the ground, making an ominous CRE-AK! sound. In a moment of shock and horror, our protagonist jumped back as the board she had been standing on crumbled, forming a hole in the ground. She had just made it to a stable board in time. Our protagonist revealed herself as the yandere Yuno Gasai, and by circumstances unknown, she had stumbled across Heavenly Host Elementary. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box-cutting utility knife and put on her battle face - and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was afraid beyond belief. She trembled as she barely held onto her knife - the slightest disturbance in her stance would cause her to drop it onto the ground. Suddenly, a glowing blue mist appeared in front of Yuno, and after a few seconds it materialized into the ghostly apparition of a little girl with a face coated in dirt and blood. She wore a dress that was a deep red-and-brown in color, smelling strongly of iron. Her dress used to be a pale yellow. This girl was the spirit of Heavenly Host herself, Sachiko Shinozaki. She looked right into Yuno's eyes, and grinned. Yuno almost dropped the utility knife she was barely hanging onto, but managed to keep it loosely gripped in the palm of her hand. Not skipping a beat, Yuno went for a stabbing motion - but Sachiko seemed to teleport right behind her. "Y O U 'R E M I N E N O W Y U N O G A S A I" slurred Sachiko, tilting her head in amusement. In her right hand was a pair of rusty scissors, also stained with blood. FIGHT! Yuno turned back to Sachiko and unleashed a stab toward the ghost girl, but Sachiko disappeared in a flash. The yandere held tightly onto her utility knife, scanning the area for the girl. After a few seconds, she saw nothing there. Taking a deep breath, Yuno pulled her Future Diary out of her skirt pocket and looked at the screen. It didn't have a prediction for her at the moment, but she knew that in this instance, whatever the Diary had to say would be important. Putting her Future Diary back into her pocket, Yuno continued walking down the hallway, this time gripping onto a hatchet. Every so often, she would walk over a creaky board, but this time the floor would not break. However, she was on her toes just in case. The thought of Sachiko reappearing would torment Yuno the longer the night went on. She began to sweat in anticipation, her heart beating almost as quickly as it would anytime her love, Yuki, was in the same room as her. It was like a metronome, or a time bomb. Ticking until she would die of a heart attack. Suddenly, she heard little footsteps behind her - she quickly turned around to see another ghostly apparition, this one taking the form of a little boy. He appeared to be at least ten feet away, and he was looking right at her. "Gif... it... back..." the boy moaned. She gripped into her hatchet, but instead of running toward the boy, she began to run away in the opposite direction. Her heart pounding like hammer, she did not risk so much as looking back. Still, the boy continued walking after her at a steady pace. Still gasping for air, Yuno approached a wooden door labeled "Room 41". Even though she had been running as fast as she could, and the boy had only been walking, he had caught up to Yuno and once again, was only ten feet away from her. Yuno gasped in terror as she gripped her hatchet's handle. She was gripping so tightly, a wooden splinter dug into her thumb as she held it. She paid no mind to this, however, as the boy approached, the ground "CR-EAK!"ing as he walked. "Gif it back!" the boy yelled out, holding his arms out. Yuno then turned to the door she was in front of and gave it a hard chop as she cut a slit in it. The boy continued walking toward her. Yuno trembled, but delivered another hard CHOP - still, she only made a little slit in the door. "Gif it back!" Yuno gulped, then with one last mighty swing - cut into the door, this time breaking it into pieces. She ran into the now-open door to find herself inside of an empty classroom, again, faintly lit. Yuno turned to the door to see that the boy had disappeared. Yuno wiped the sweat off of her brow as she gave sigh of relief, slumping against the wall. She pulled the Future Diary out of her pocket again, her hand still trembling from fear. She read that there was a new message on it: "Yuno Gasai will be trapped in the classroom?" Yuno read aloud. She turned back to the door that she had broken down, only to see that somehow, it had repaired itself. There was no sign that she had ever cut into it, and this left her puzzled. She walked toward the blackboard, and saw that a piece of chalk had started to levitate on its own. Yuno stood back in shock, still gripping onto the hatchet. As she witnessed the chalk move, she saw the chalk write out "YOU ARE TRAPPED". Yuno jumped back, trembling as she held onto the hatchet. She began sweating profusely again, and she turned back to the door. She gasped aloud as she saw a tapestry of black hair tied around the door - and behind her, the ghost boy had returned. "Gif it back!" the boy shouted. Yuno turned back toward the door and swung her hatchet into the hair covering the door - and there was nothing. The hair didn't even dent upon contact. "Come-!" Yuno shouted, tears of fear developing in her eyes as she swung her hatchet. "On!" She continued swinging, but to no avail. The boy continued trudging toward her - and the closer he got, the more Yuno noticed something peculiar about him. He was missing his tongue. After a few seconds and failed attempts at cutting the hair, the boy had cornered Yuno against the door. The boy was looking right into her eyes as Yuno backed up against the door, still holding her hatchet. "Gif it back!" The boy shouted out one last time, now grabbing onto Yuno's legs. Yuno shrieked out, and in an instinctual motion, swung her hatchet over her head and into the skull of the ghost boy. Blood splattered out from his head, and the boy shrieked out as well as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, leaving only the whites visible. He fell down onto the ground, completely dead. Or, rather, more dead than he was before. "Whew!" Yuno sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off of her brow once more. She looked at her Future Diary once more, which read, "Yuno Gasai will fall." Yuno looked at this for a few seconds, but then suddenly the ground beneath her crumbled as she fell down into a supposed abyss, screaming out in terror. Part 2 (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHRyMcH6WMM) "What... happened?" Yuno asked herself, slowly getting up. She found herself in a similar classroom as the one she had just fallen from. As she got up, she felt a horrible, stinging pain from the palm of her hand. Upon further inspection, she noticed a big gash over her palm, with dead skin hanging down. Wincing from the pain, Yuno bit off the dead skin peeling from her palm. She ripped off part of her shirt sleeve and tied it around her hand, staining the sleeve red but stopping the flow of blood. Further down her arm, more blood was trickling down all the way down to her elbow. It was quite a nasty fall. Yuno stood back up, but then began to tremble. Her leg had been hurt badly, though very luckily not broken. She also noticed that the hatchet she had used to kill the ghost boy had disappeared somewhere along the way. She walked out the door of the room, but on her way noticed a rusty bucket, full of blood and organs. The most horrifying part is that it smelled awfully fresh. However, this sort of thing was a sight that hardly fazed Yuno at all - in fact, she seemed to almost ignore it as she just kept walking. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yuno heard from behind her. She turned around. She didn't see anything, but she heard a "SPLAT!" sound moments afterward. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she heard again. She looked out a window that was behind her to see an adult male figure falling down out the window, with another "SPLAT!" shortly after. Yuno looked out the window, and was horrified to see what was below. It was an abyss. She could see nothing below. No ground, no concrete... nothing. But then suddenly she saw a black mist begin to surround her. Heavenly Host began to blur as she could see nothing but the mist. "KILL" "DIE" "MURDER" Yuno heard in her head. Visions of Yuno murdering innocents with various weapons began to appear in her mind. She envisioned herself killing anyone and everyone. Suddenly, this wasn't about her need to survive. It was about her urge to kill. Yuno gave her classic yandere face as blood (somehow) began to drip down her eye. From out of her pocket, she pulled out a utility knife as she ran toward the door of the room and kicked it down in a single kick, seeking out anyone she could possibly kill. Suddenly, the figure of a ghost girl missing her entire upper jaw appeared behind Yuno, then grabbed her by the leg. Yuno turned to face the young girl and stabbed her in the shoulder, blood dripping onto the wooden floor. In spite of the pain, the girl somehow lifted her up into the air, making a disgusting gurgling sound as she lifted. With a mighty force, she threw Yuno against the wall behind her. SLAM! Yuno slammed into the wall, then fell down onto the ground. She found herself in a lot of pain as she lifted herself off of the ground, but still managed to stand. In spite of the pain, she ran toward the ghost girl and stabbed her in the neck, splurting blood onto the ground. Yuno shoved the young ghost girl onto the ground and stabbed her many times in the stomach and neck, staining her utility knife with blood. With one last motion, she sliced off what remained of the girl's head. As soon as she had finished, another ghost girl appeared behind Yuno. This one was a bit taller than the last ghost girl, and was missing her eye. She leaped onto Yuno, pinning her down onto the ground and wielding a pair of scissors. However, before she could do anything with said scissors Yuno kicked the girl off of her. To her right, she found a katana lying down on the ground. With a movement so quick, she picked the katana off of the ground and sliced the girl in half. The thought hardly crossed her mind as she did it so casually. And Yuno still had much killing to do. She ran through the corridors of Heavenly Host, wielding her blood-stained weapons proudly. She did not pay any mind to anything around her, and her fear had almost completely disappeared. But then- CRACK! Yuno fell down through another board on the ground. She fell for a few seconds before landing onto a concrete floor, face-first. Her nose cracked as blood splashed onto the ground, but she simply ignored the pain. And that's when Sachiko appeared right behind her once more. "Y O U S H A L L P A Y F O R W H A T Y O U H A V E D O N E Y U N O G A S A I!" shouted Sachiko, holding another pair of scissors. Yuno turned around with her katana in-hand, then swung it at the ghost girl. Sachiko suddenly teleported back and reappeared behind Yuno, then delivered a stab with her scissors into the back of Yuno's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Yuno turned around and swung her katana again, but Sachiko quickly held up her scissors and "caught" the katana between the scissor blades. "Kill... die... murder..." Yuno muttered, attempting to break through Sachiko's defense. Suddenly, Yuno smelled a horrible, rancid smell. It became overpowering, to the point of giving her a horrible headache. A green mist appeared in the area as Yuno began to slump down to her knees. Sachiko shoved Yuno onto her back, and then stabbed her scissors into Yuno's eye! Yuno screamed out as Sachiko continued to stab her in the eye. After three good stabs, it was safe to say that there was no repairing her eye back to normal. Blood dripped out from her eye socket and onto the ground, but then suddenly the black mist reappeared. And all Yuno could see was Sachiko brutally murdering Yuno's lover, Yuki, with a pair of scissors. "Yu... ki..." Yuno muttered, tears and blood dripping down her eyes. She growled out in agony, then shoved Sachiko off of her body. She then stepped down onto Sachiko's face as she pulled two pistols out of of her pockets. "You don't have to live anymore." Yuno laughed in pain, agony, and hysteria as she pulled the triggers of both guns continuously. She rapidly fired the guns as Sachiko's body began to be riddled with bullets all around. Blood splattered out everywhere as Sachiko's body finally turned into nothing but a bullet-ridden mess. Then Yuno's Future Diary rang as the thoughts disappeared from Yuno's head. "Wh-wha....?" Yuno asked herself, paralyzed in fear. She did not know why there was a dead ghost girl in front of her, or why she was wielding two pistols. But her Future Diary read, "DEAD END." And then she heard a loud church bell ring. Yuno gripped onto her Future Diary, throwing Sachiko's corpse into a nearby furnace. She ran up the stairs of the basement as she continued running. Bell rings remaining - 9 Yuno began to pant as she ran up the stairs, looking everywhere for an exit. She made it up to the first floor of the building, but saw that there was a big gap between her and the floor. The bell rang once more. Bell rings remaining - 8 Yuno's heart began to race as she tried to think of what she could possibly do. Then she saw a wooden plank next to her as she placed it down onto the hole, running across it and making it to the other side. The plank crumbled as she ran across it, but she made it to the other side just in time. Bell rings remaining - 7 Gripping onto her Future Diary, Yuno continued to run. She came across another classroom, but she knew that wasn't the way. She spent a few seconds trying to remember how she got here, and what the way out would be. She knew that she had fallen down at least two feet, and that if this were the first floor, the entrance/exit had to be on this floor. Then the bell rang again. Bell rings remaining - 6 Yuno struggled to find a way out. And that's when she found a large twin school door, scattered with the bloody shoes of many students. She looked in a blue shoe, finding a slip of paper which read "NO ESCAPE FROM HEAVENLY HOST." There was a crash of lightning and a bell ring as she read this. Bell rings remaining - 5 "Y O U M A Y H A V E D E F E A T E D M E B U T Y O U W I L L N E V E R E S C A P E F R O M H E A V E N L Y H O S T!" Yuno heard Sachiko's voice say, even though Sachiko definitely wasn't there anymore. This would have been a perfect time to have her hatchet around now. Suddenly, the bell rang again. Bell rings remaining - 4 Yuno tried to open the door by turning the knob. She could hardly turn it as she came to the realization that the door was locked. Suddenly, she saw Sachiko right behind her once more. "Y O U T H O U G H T I W A S G O N E?!" Yuno gritted her teeth, ignoring her gouged-out eye. She picked up a machete so conveniently placed onto the ground and swung it at Sachiko, but the ghost girl quickly stepped to the side. Sachiko laughed out and kicked her onto the ground, still holding her scissors. And the bell rang again. Bell rings remaining - 3 The yandere quickly hacked her machete at Sachiko's scissors, knocking them out of the ghost's hands. Sachiko went to go pick them back up, but Yuno kicked Sachiko in the stomach. Then she went back to the door to continue trying to open it, only to hear another bell ring. Bell rings remaining - 2 Yuno knew she had to get serious now. She began hacking at the door with her machete, each time making a little dent in the door. She had to break down the door, she just had to. "Y O U W I L L N E V E R E S C A P E F R O M H E A V E N L Y H O S T!" cried out Sachiko, wearing a demented slasher smile across her face. She threw the scissors into Yuno's chest, spilling blood over her shirt and skirt. Blood splattered onto the ground as Yuno ripped the scissors out of her chest. Then she glared at Sachiko and gripped her by the arm as the bell rang one more time. Bell rings remaining - 1 Sachiko attempted to squirm away, but then bit down on Yuno's arm. Blood fell down her arm and filled up Sachiko's mouth, but Yuno had to try one more thing. She swung her arm with all the force she possibly could, and upon contact she exploded Sachiko into a pool of organs and and blood as the force of her body opened the door. Yuno fell outside of Heavenly Host, and suddenly a portal to her home world opened back up as the bell rang one last time - but not before Yuno went back home. Yuno had some stalking of Yuki to do now. Though it wasn't likely he'd find a girl with a gouged-out eye and a reputation for killing little ghost children attractive... K.O.! Results Creppy Excalibur: Dear lord, that was brutal. Sp00py Kyoko: Hell yeah! Show me that again! Illuminati Gilgamesh: You're sick, mongrel. Ahem! Anyway, this battle was rather close to call, if you ask I, Gilgamesh. Sachiko easily had the advantage of environment and range, being able to bend Heavenly Host to her will and make things more difficult for Yuno. Creppy Excalibur: FOOL! But here's the thing - the ghosts at Heavenly Host are, well, children. Yes, they can throw a person with enough force to explode them into pieces, Yuno is not a normal human. She has survived things no normal human should, and has far more strength and speed than one. Sp00py Kyoko: If it's basic combat, it's no doubt that Yuno has the edge. She's tough enough to shrug off being stabbed by a knife, and if it's Yuno's myriad of weaponry against a pair of Sachiko's scissors, it's no contest. Yuno's collection of weapons is going to win every time. *Crunch* Illuminati Gilgamesh: What does Sachiko have in her corner? Let's start with Darkening. See, while that could get to a normal human, Yuno is already insane. All Darkening would do is give Yuno an even bigger thirst for killing, and as mentioned before, Yuno far outclasses Sachiko and her ghosts in combat ability. Creppy Excalibur: Plus, Yuno's Future Diary would allow her to act on anything that would possibly kill her, and her tactical mind makes her much smarter than the ghosts of Heavenly Host. Oh, and she has escaped from a school before, so this was hardly new to her. Sp00py Kyoko: But the final nail in the coffin is that Yuno has a few feats. Sachiko? Like, none. *Crunch* In the end, Sachiko got schooled. Creppy Excalibur: The winner is Yuno Gasai. Who would you be rooting for? Yuno Gasai Sachiko Shinozaki Who is more terrifying? Yuno Gasai Sachiko Shinozaki Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015